Puckelberry Finn
by ohdonna93
Summary: Rachel and Puck are going out and Finn and Quinn are jealous. Will they break up Puckelberry? Love square Finn/Rachel/Puck/Quinn. Set during Mashup.
1. Plans

**Well I have recently been rewatching Glee. I just can't get enough of the show! After watching "Mash-Up", I was unsatisfied with the storyline of the Finn/Rachel/Puck/Quinn love square. So here is my attempt at what should've happened and what I wished had happened on Glee! Enjoy and review!**

**AN: I sadly do not own Glee... Imma go cry in my room ( j/k but seriously)**

* * *

Finn was completely shocked at what had just happened. He, Finn Freakin' Hudson, captain and quarterback of the football team, most popular guy in school who was dating the hottest most popular girl in school, Cheerleading captain Quinn Freakin' Fabray had just been slushied! And in front of not only the whole school but in front of his super totally hot popular girlfriend. _What the hell? _Finn though to himself. He wasn't the one who was suppose to get slushied! He was the one giving slushies. Well not exactly. He didn't have it in him to slushie people. He felt bad about it. His mom taught him better than that. Still, he never stopped his football friends from slushing other people. He was always just standing in the sidelines giving the orders so that made him an accomplice. And he knew he didn't order for himself to get slushied.

He never felt anything like it before. Finn Hudson was pissed. He grabbed the guy by his shoulders to make him face him and pushed him against the wall. "What the hell Karofsky?"

"I've wanted to do that ever since fifth grade when you made fun of me for getting pubes. And now that you joined lullaby lezz and insperminated the queen of the chastiy ball and dropped below us hockey dudes on the food chain, it's open season."

"Screw you Karofsky. You and your neanderthal pucksheads are nothing." Quinn growled at the hockey player. She was furious! How dare he even think he was better than her! She hoped Finn would give his ass a good beating.

"You're gonna pay for this dude!" Finn tried shoving the big hockey player again.

"No I'm not. You two don't have the juice anymore. Welcome to the new world order." Karaofsky walked away smugly.

Finn and Quinn were left standing in the hallway. Quinn was furious! How dare anyone question her authority in this hell hole! They had just slushied her boyfriend! That was the whole point of going out with him in the first place. He was suppose to be immune to that. He wasn't suppose to get slushied! Sure he was pretty hot but that was a bonus. She wanted him for his popularlity. But she had started to acutally like Finn after a couple of dates. Now everything was changing. She was no longer at the top. He was no longer her ticket to popularity.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Quinn? Can you help me get this stuff outta my eyes? It's starting to kinda burn." She whipped her head around to glare at her now useless slushy covered boyfriend.

"That's what you're concerned about? You were just humiliated in front of the whole school and you didn't do a damn thing about it! WE are now social outcasts! You should've kicked his ass and shown him who's boss. And you're standing here complaining that your eyes are starting to burn? How selfish can you be? Stop being such a baby and get it out yourself!" She walked away leaving her now slushy covered boyfriend confused, shocked, and hurt.

"Finn?" He felt a small hand on his back and turned to see Rachel looking at him with concerned eyes.

"What Rachel?" He kind of yelled at her which he regretted it immediately when he saw her flinch away. By now most people had left and cleared the hallway. It was just Rachel and him with a couple of other people who still lingered the halls. "I'm sorry Rach. It's just... I don't even what..." He sighed. Rachel took his hand in hers and towed him to her locker to get a couple of things. She then started to walk towards the restrooms. He was starting to see kind of blurry when they stopped in front of the restrooms. "Rach. I can't go into the girl's restrooms!" he complained and she laughed.

"We're not. We're going to the boys." Rachel pulled him inside and saw that strangly there was a fold out chair in the corner. "Why is the a fold out chair in the boy's restroom?"

Finn just shrugged as she sat him down to clean the purple gunk on his face that was starting to dry. "Are you ok?" she asked timidly after a few mintues.

Finn sighed." I don't know what happened. And the way Quinn got. All I wanted was for her to get me get this stuff off of my face and she goes and tells me that this is ruining our reputation and that I'm being selfish!"

"I am so sorry Finn. I know what it's like to get slushied. I wouldn't have called you selfish. The corn syrup really gets into your eyes and your vision starts to blur. I would've helped you get cleaned off. This wasn't your fault and that chromosomally challenged jock is a jerk. I know this must be hard on you. But you and Quinn have just fallen from grace. And if you just got slushied then I don't stand a chance of getting the worst slushing of my life..."

Finn's eyesight was starting to get clearer. He wasn't paying any attention to Rachel anymore as she continued to talk. He was enjoying the sensation of having Rachel's soft fingers run through his hair trying to get sticky slushy out. He felt oddly at peace considering what had just happened. _I wonder what Rachel does when she gets slushied? Does she take off all of her clothes and washes herself? Does she take a shower? Naked? Oh god seeing Rachel naked and wet... Snap out of it Hudson or else you might not be leaving this bathroom for awhile..._"Wait,we didn't fall from anything. We well I just got slushied. I don't remember tripping over anything... And who's Grace?"

Rachel laughed. "Falling from grace means that you were once on top but now you're at the bottom. Let me be the first to welcome you, nicely I might add, to the bottom of the social heap." She smiled at Finn but he could see the sadness that lingered in her eyes. His hand reached out to caress her cheek. She was done cleaning him off and was putting away her stuff in her little pink bag. He could see her blushing at his touch. It felt nice. He would never admit it - especially not to Puck would could call him a pansy - but he liked that he could have this affect on a girl. That he could make her feel nervous. That he felt wanted.

Things with Quinn were never like that. They were complicated. He was with her not because her really wanted to but because of his baby. He wanted to be there for his kid. He would not abandon them. But he never felt the way he felt around Rachel when he was with Quinn. He always felt that his relationship with Quinn was more of a convenience. He looked down at the chocolate brown eyes that stared back at him with such an intensity that he could feel it through her silky smooth skin. He bend forward to kiss her cheek softly and breathed in her ear "Thank you." When he lifted his head he could see that the blush in her face had darkened.

_God she is so pretty. I wonder how much would she blush if we would have sex...Shut up! _Rachel looked down at her feet and glanced up shyly at Finn. _Look at her. Her eyes are so nice. They look like the color of chocolate. I love chocolate. I wonder what her lips taste like. Would they be sweet like chocolate or would they taste like strawberries. She smells like strawberries. God I have to stop thinking about her like that. I have a girlfriend! Who is pregnant, with my kid!_

She looked up at him shyly again when she noticed him gazing at her with intensity. "You are very welcome Finn. But I must say we really should be getting to class. I for one do not like being truant. I like to be very punctual to all things. It is a good habit to have. I will not jeopardize my perfect and pristine record so come along. We need to get to class."

* * *

Class was over and Finn was heading towards the choir room. He walked in and saw the chair next to Rachel was empty. He was walking towards her when a someone stepped in front of him. Quinn looked at Finn and saw he was all cleaned up. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you Finn. But that just drove me over the edge. I didn't mean to explode. It's just with all the baby hormones..." Finn didn't really listen to Quinn's explanation. He was looking over at Rachel who was now sitting next to Puck. He was sitting just a little to close to Rachel than he liked. "Finn? Are you even listening?"

"What? Of course I am." Finn looked at his blonde girlfriend. Quinn was now towing Finn in the opposite direction of where Rachel and Puck were. She sat him down and was gently touching his face trying to get him to concentrate on her instead of Rachel. _What does he even see in manhands? _Quinn though to herself as Finn's attention focused on her.

"This is a disaster. Our reputation as Mckinley High's IT couple is in serious jeopardy if we don't find some way to be cool again Finn."

"Oh God. Is it true?" Mercedes asked walking into the choir room with Kurt in tow.

"Is w-w-what true?" Tina asked looking up from Artie to stare at Mercedes.

"Is it true that Finn just got slushied?"

Everyone looked over at Finn who was still in deep conversation with Quinn. He felt like someone was staring at him so he looked up to see 10 pairs of eyes staring at him. Finn looked at Kurt who was speaking. "The slushy war has commenced."

"And if Finn and Quinn got nailed. None of us are safe." Mercedes was looking at the power couple as they continued to talk. Just then Mr. Shuester walked in and gave them this week's assignment. They needed create a mash up to go with "Bust A Move". Finn was just staring at Rachel. She was sitting next to Puck was trying to distract. She kept looking at him with an annoyed look. He smiled at that. He knew that Rachel would never like Puck. He was her number one target. For some reason he just loved to give Rachel a slushy in the morning. He was always complaining that he needed money but somehow he always had money to buy a slushy to buy to throw at Rachel.

Glee was over and he and the other guys from football had practice to go to. Practice hadn't gone over that well. He had another confrontation but this time with a guy on the football team. His teammates were starting to undermine his authority. They were talking smack about his girlfriend and about glee club. To make matters worse Coach Tenaka was adding extra practices o at the same time glee rehearsals. He was being forced to decide between glee and football. Between Rachel and Quinn.

* * *

Puck's day was going great. Finn was no longer at the top. He had just gotten slushied. Sure Finn was his best friend but lately all he wanted to do was punch Finn in his stupid face. He was jealous that he got everything he wanted. No one called him a Lima Loser. He even had two girls falling all over him. _What about me. I'm a freaking stud! Girls should be all over me!_ Then he saw Finn get hit right in the kisser with a nice cold slushy. To make things even better, Quinn had just blown up at him! _Time to make my move..._

"S'up momma?"

Quinn looked up and scoffed at Puck. "What do you want Puckerman?"

"Saw your boy getting slushied. I though you might need a real man to comfort you." Puck wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Grow up Puck. Finn and I are going to restore order in this hell hole. I don't need you to comfort me. I don't ever want any comfort from you. Now get out of my way Puckerman. I'm going to be late to class!" He saw Quinn storm off. _Why doesn't she like me? Why is she so obsessed with Finn. I could do so much more for her than he can. I mean the guy is stupid enough to believe that she's pregnant without actually having sex! I need a way to show her that he isn't better than me. But how? _Right then he saw Rachel Berry walking Finn into the guys restrooms. _That's it! Imma make him realize how much he actually likes that Berry freak. Quinn with be completely pissed at him and I'll move in and save the day! I am such a fucking genius! Puckerster rules! Now all I gotta do now is seduce Berry. _Puck walked away towards the nurse's office for his daily nap and started to plan.

* * *

**So good or bad? Will you keep reading? Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews would be MUCH appreciated! **

**Good or bad, bad being 'constructive'. Thanks for reading :)**

**I am like Tinkerbell. I need reviews to live!**

**Donna **


	2. Action set in motion

**After watching "Mash-Up", I was unsatisfied with the storyline of the Finn/Rachel/Puck/Quinn love square. So here is my attempt at what should've happened and what I wished had happened on Glee! Enjoy and review!**

**AN: I sadly do not own Glee**

* * *

Puck was sitting at home later that day for his family's traditional Sincas Torah screening of Schindler's List. It wasn't the most normal of traditions but it made his mom feel connected to her Jewish roots. As he was sitting there eating his sweet and sour pork, his mom said something that really hit home. "You're no better than them Noah. Why can't you date a Jewish girl?" He didn't know what the hell had gotten into his mom. All he knew was that that was a second sign that his plan to seduce Rachel was the right thing to do.

Later that night he had the strangest dream. It was strange for Puck because his dreams normally have naked women trying to have sex with him or him beating up some kids. This dream was different because it was about Rachel Berry. She climbed through his window and he knew he was dreaming. There was no way Rachel would've been able to climb up his window with bare feet. His room was on the second floor. As she climbed through his window he noticed that she was wearing a white dress thing nuns wear to go to sleep. Around her neck was a necklace that had the Star of David. When he woke up he knew it was a message from God. It was the best sign yet because it came from God. Rachel was a hot Jew and the good lord wanted Puck to get into Rachel's pants._ I'm going to kill two birds with one shotgun. _He though to himself as he went back to sleep. _  
_

The next day Puck woke up a little earlier to make sure he looked sort of presentable. _There was no way I'm going to get all fancy just to impress Rachel. She's not that hot or worth that much effort._ He left his house and headed towards the seven eleven. The bell rang as he walked into school. He found Rachel at her locker and as he got closer she squeezed her eyes close. He waited until she opened her eyes and handed her a slushy. "I picked it up for you when I was buying dip. It's grape." He gave her the straw he had tucked behind his ear. "I know that's your favorite because last time I tossed a grape one into your face, you licked your lips before you cleaned yourself off. Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to work together on some mash up ideas."

* * *

Finn was at school a little earlier. He had just gotten back from the seven eleven where he had bought a hot dog because his mom left for work early and didn't make him breakfast. He was standing at the end of the hall when Puck entered. He had a slushy in his hand. He looked around to see if there were any of the glee kids around so he could warn them about Puck. He didn't see anyone but just then Puck stopped in front of Rachel. _No! Damn he's gonna slushy Rachel. If he does I am so going to punch him in the face. _But Puck just stood in front of Rachel. _What the hell is he doing?_ Finn thought as Puck gave Rachel the slushy and straw. He was talking to her and he had this look on his face Finn's never seen before. _Does Puck look shy? What? Puck was never shy. He said that he didn't get shy because he had all that badassness. _Rachel nodded her head and Puck walked away. She turned back to look at him with a confused look on her face. But then she looked at the slushy in her hand and smiled.

The bell rang and Finn made his way to his English class. He had class with Rachel. He would ask what that whole thing with Puck was. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that he was late. When he walked in he saw Rachel at her desk sipping at the slushy Puck had given her. He couldn't sit next to Rachel but he could look at her from far away. She was still smiling._ What is she smiling about? What is going on here? Rachel is Puck's favorite slushy target. Why didn't he hit her with it? And why did she smile when she walked? Does she like Puck? Does she not like me anymore? Did he ask her out? No. There's no way that Puck likes Rachel. Plus she would never go out with Puck. _Finn spent all of English trying to convince himself that there wasn't something going on between his two best friends.

* * *

The day was over and Rachel had agreed to work with Puck on mash up ideas. He was coming over to her house later. She got to her room as she prepared for the afternoon's event. She wondered was was going on with Puck. He didn't throw a slushy at her. That was strange because he always hit her with one. Just then then the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs to go open the door. She opened the door and Puck was standing there with his guitar in hand.

"Hey Rachel." He gave her a small smile.

"Hello Noah. Please come in." She smiled at him as he entered her house."Would you like anything to drink. My dads just got groceries so the refrigerator is fully stocked." She smiled st him again.

Puck was standing awkwardly in the living room. _Why do I feel sort of nervous? I mean it's just Berry. It's not a big freaking deal! _"Yeah. Can I get a Coke?" She walked towards the kitchen and he followed. "Hey are your dads home?" He wanted to know because he did not want to deal with meeting the family.

"No. They won't be home until later. Here you go." She handed him a coke and a cup."Where do you want to rehearse?" She walked right into his plan.

"Can we go practice in your room?" He asked her. He hoped she would say yes. That would make his plan more easier.

"Sure." She grabbed him by the hand and let him upstairs. They walked into her room. _What a chick room. Wow. Her bed is really huge. _"Well Noah I was thinking since you have been so gracious and brought your guitar that you could play instead of using the stereo." Puck just nodded.

"Berry just one thing. Don't call me Noah. It's Puck. Noah is just a pansy ass name. Only my mom calls me Noah but only cuz I can't get her to call me Puck."

"Noah. Just because everybody at school calls you Puck doesn't mean I will. When do I go along with what everybody does? I refuse to call someone by a name associated with mischievous fairy in A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"Fine Berry. When we're alone you can call me Noah. But in public I'm Puck. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." She smiled at him."Let's get started." Puck and Rachel were practicing for 2 hours straight. She was sining What A Girl Wants when Puck stopped playing.

"My ears are starting to hurt. Can we take a break?" He asked making sure that he looked tried and sad.

"Ok." She looked sort of nervous.

_Moment of truth._"Wanna make out?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Sure."

* * *

After Puck left her house, Rachel went back to her room to write in her diary.

_**Dear Diary,**__** I m Noah Puckerman's girlfriend. I'm not quite sure how it happened. All I knew was that after school, he had walked over to me and nicely handed me a grape slushie. He thought it was my favorite because I had savored the taste of it when he threw at me. Being with Noah was an experience. He's really not so bad once you get to know him. He wanted me to call him Puck, but when I explained the reasons why I would not call him Puck, he seemed to understand. Or maybe he didn't really care. Anyway, Noah is a perfect gentleman. I refused to let him touch my breasts, and he was only a little put out. I didn't know making out could be so much fun. I didn't really know what I was doing. Thankfully, Noah did. I felt it was inappropriate that I kept imagining he was someone else though.**_

_**Rachel Barbara Berry.**_

* * *

Puck couldn't believe that Rachel didn't want to make out with him anymore. _I'm a stud!_ He kept going over the conversation in his head.

**_Him and Rachel were making out on her bed. _**_Wow, her lips are like really soft._ **_All of a sudden she got up. "You ok baby?" He sat up as she backed away._**

**_"I can't do it." She looked kind of scared._**

**_"Why? We're a couple of good looking Jews. It's natural." He leaned forward to kiss her again. He strangely missed the feeling of her lips. _**

**_She pushed him away."I can't give myself to someone who isn't f- brave enough to sing a solo. If you don't have the guts to do that, then then how are you going to be bold enough to deal with the ups and downs of loving an admittedly high maintenance girl like me."_**

_Is she questioning me?_**_ "Are you questioning my badassness? Have you seen my guns?" He started to raise the sleeves of his shirt to show her his guns._**

**_"No. I'm sorry. Your arms are lovely but I just don't see us working out." She did look sorry._ **_**That made it worse. **Rachel is suppose to be desperate. She is suppose to dig me! A smoking hot guy is making out with her! She should want me!_

He was going to show her that he was man enough. He was talking to the jazz band to make sure everything was perfect. Just then Mr. Shuester enter and started to ask if anyone had anything to show.

"I've been working on something." Everyone looked at Puck with shock. "It's my personal tribute to a musical Jewish icon." He looked at Rachel while he was talking.

"Uh. Fantastic. Let's hear it." Mr. Shuester went to sit down.

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when _  
_ But then I know it's growing strong _  
_ Wasn't the spring _  
_ And spring became the summer _  
_ Who'd believe you'd come along _

_ Hands, touching hands, reaching out _  
_ Touching me, touching you _  
_ Oh, sweet Caroline _  
_ Good times never seem so good _  
_ I've been inclined to believe it never would _

_ Ohhh, sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good _  
_ Ohhh I've been inclined to believe it never would _  
_ ohhh no no no_

* * *

_Oh my gosh. He's singing a solo! He is trying to prove himself to me. That is so romantic. And he's just looking at me. _Rachel just couldn't stop smiling at Puck_. I must admit, I never quite noticed how cute Noah really is. He is doing a really good job. He still doesn't have the high B but I can work on it with him. Maybe I will give him a second try. _

_What? Puck working on something? He never works at anything. What is he doing? _Finn was confused as his best friend started to play the guitar. _Huh. He isn't that bad. _Puck goes and stands in front of Rachel. Singing to her. He is smiling at her looking at her like he was harmless. _What? Is he singing to Rachel? He's smiling at her._ Finn was watching the way Rachel's whole body was bopping happily along with the song, he felt absolutely miserable. He _knew_ there was something more going on. He was just in too much denial to ever admit it to himself.

_I can't believe he's singing a solo. He is so sweet. And his voice. God I feel like such an idiot. I should've never called him a Lima loser. _Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off Puck while he sang._ Why is he singing it though? _She looked and saw that he was singing to Rachel. _What? He can't be singing to manhands?_

Puck finished singing and looked at Rachel. She nodded her head. He knew that he convinced her that he was serious about her. He looked around and saw Finn's face. It looked like he was trying hard not to get up and punch him. _Puckzilla's plan is working!_

* * *

**S****o good or bad? Will you keep reading? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews would be MUCH appreciated!New chapter up soon.  
**

**Good or bad, bad being 'constructive'. Thanks for reading :)**

**I am like Tinkerbell. I need reviews to live!**

**Donna **


	3. Confrontations

**Well some had said that if I changed the pairings it will be the same thing as what happened on the show. No it's not because I am writing it and it will turn out differently. I'm sorry. Well here is an update. I know I haven't updated in a long time and again sorry! Rated T for language!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee because if I did I'd be a bald male named Ryan Murphy. Which I am not.**

**

* * *

**

The bell rang and the boys were heading out to the football field for practice. Puck turned around to head to his locker to get his backpack. He was walking towards the exit when he felt a hand suddenly grab him and pulled him into a supply closet.

"What the f-?"

"Noah" Rachel breathed out as she attacked his lips with hers. She needed to kiss him. It had taken all her strength not to just stand up and kiss him. She was better than that. She had self control. She was going to go home and do some yoga to calm herself down but when she him walking back towards his locker, she saw the supply closet and lost all her self control.

After a couple a minutes they broke apart. He rested his forehead against hers."Damn Berry. I know I'm hot but if you wanted to kiss me you didn't have to hide and wait for me. All you had to do was ask." he chuckled.

"I just wanted to say thank you. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Ok. Whatever. I don't do sweet. What I just did was badass. I just showed everyone that I can do just about anything and it's still make it look cool."

"Well thank you either way." She leaned in and kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"Babe._ Kiss_. As much as I would like to continue this session._ Kiss._ I gotta go._ Kiss_. To practice. I'm already late. _Kiss_. And Coach will hand my ass to me._ Kiss_. If I show up any later." He groaned as she sucked and bit his bottom lip.

"Ok." She breathed but she continued to suck on his lower lip.

He groaned again."Ok. I really gotta go cuz if I don't leave now I'm gonna have to take a very cold shower instead of even going to practice."

She pulled away and smiled at him. "I am very glad that I gave you another shot Noah." She reached up to kiss his lips one last time and she opened the door and walked away. He stayed in the closet for another minute. _The hell? I just had a hot make out session with the school freak and it didn't suck. She has such soft lips. God she is a really good kisser. I guess that mouth of hers is good for something other than singing. Fuck. I'm late!_

Puck ran to the locker room and changed into his gear. He couldn't stop think about Rachel. She felt so good pressed up against him. She was soft in all the right place. That didn't really matter though. He didn't want Rachel. He wanted Quinn and his baby. This is all part of his plan. He doesn't understand why he feels like his stomach is in knots when he think about what will happen when his plan works and she goes crying into the arms of Frankenteen. He was trotting towards the field when he heard. "PUCKERMAN!" Takanaka yell."Where the hell have you been? You're fifteen minutes late!"

"Sorry Coach. I was held back. Glee thing."

"Glee thing? Glee thing? I've had it up to here with Schuester and glee. Go run laps for being late!"

Puck rolled his eyes. "How many?"

"Until I say so now move it!" Puck only had to do 3 laps when he was called over to join the rest of the team for practice.

Finn walk with Puck into the locker room after practice. "So is it true?"

"What?"

"That you and Rachel are going out?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Finn put his hand to in front of Puck chest to stop him from walking. "What the hell are you playing at? You don't do girlfriends. You especially don't do Rachel. You can't stand her. You slushied her last week! And now all of a sudden your serenading her and now you're her boyfriend? I don't like it. Rachel is special and she deserves better. Some like - "

_Who the fuck does he think he is?_ "What? Someone like you?"

"Actually yeah." Finn crossed his arms over his chest. _I don't get it. She likes me. What is she with Puck? I'm nicer. And I'm a better singer. _

"Well you know what? I don't give a shit if you don't like it. You're not her boyfriend. You have no right to have an opinion on-"

"The hell I don't! I like actually like her! You don't give a shit about her. I know you're up to something and I'm gonna find out what it is!"

Puck was starting to get pissed. His own best friend though he was such an asshole to do something like mess with a girl's feelings. Well he was but it this was different. He was doing everyone a favor. "Dude what the hell is your problem? Why the fuck does this bother you so much? You shouldn't give a shit. Hell you should be thanking me! I did you a favor. I got Berry outta your life. Dude, your gonna have a baby!" _Your having MY baby with the girl I like!_" You can't like Berry. Do you know how Quinn is gonna react when she finds out what a major bitch fit your throwing over her? She's gonna flip her shit! You can't have them both." With that Puck stormed out of the locker room.

He was walking towards his truck when he heard someone call him. "Puck!" He turned around to see Quinn and Santana walking toward him. _Great. Just what I fucking need._

"What the fuck do you want?"

"God. What crawled up your ass and died?" Santana sneered.

"Fuck off Lopez. I'm not in the mood to put up with your shit."

"We need you to break up with manhands." Quinn stated.

"The fuck? Why?" Puck asked. He was getting pissed. Why the fuck are people getting involved with his love life? Well not so much love life but still why the fuck do they care?

"I told you he was going to be difficult. Whatever. I'm gonna wait in your car." Santana walked away.

"Why are you with manhands? I though you wanted to be with me? What about my baby" Quinn asked in her ice queen tone. She crossed her arms and waited for him to answer.

He raised his eyebrow. _Huh? Looks like my plan is working. I got Finn all riled up and now Quinn is jealous. All I gotta do now is rock the boat some more until she realizes that I shoulda been the one she picked all along._ "Why do you care? I though I was nothing but a lima loser remember." Puck crossed his arms across his chest.

"You are. You need to dump her. Finn noticed you singing to her and he was mad. I don't need him getting distracted just because manhands is off the market. Plus." She looked around to see if anyone was around and whisper angrily at him."You are the father of this baby. It's not fair that I have to suffer while you and Rupaul go off and have your happily ever after. You need to dump her now."

"So what? I can't go out with anyone. I gotta be miserable while St. Finn fawns all over you and MY baby? You know what screw this! You don't want me to be the father so stop acting like I am and deal with your crap. You can't tell me I can't be the father to my kid and make me do something I don't cuz you say I have to cuz I am the dad. You have to make up your mind. I'm not Finn! You can't push me around like you do him!" Puck whispered angrily at her and got into his truck and drove away.

**

* * *

**

**So good or bad? Will you keep reading? Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be MUCH appreciated! **

**Good or bad, bad being 'constructive'. Thanks for reading :)**

**I am like Tinkerbell. I need reviews to live!**

**Donna **


	4. Changes

**Well here is an update. Rated T for language!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee because well... Santa doesn't exist.  
**

**

* * *

**

Puck got home in record time. He sped away from the school as fast as he could. He was pissed. Puck was fed up with Quinn. No one told Puck what to do. He was just pissed about everything. He was piss that Quinn was always bitching at him like he she had a claim over him, he was pissed at Finn who needed to mind his own business and he was pissed at Rachel. It was her fault that both Quinn and Finn were pissed at him. _Stupid Berry and her constant blabbing with her pink plush lips...wait! what the fuck am I thinking. I don't have these girly feelings. God dating Berry is turning me into such a pansy... _

Puck's phone vibrated and saw it was a message from Matt.

**Shaft: Dude. Takanaka is a douche.**

**Puck: Wtf did he do now?**

**Shaft: He added xtra practice on thurs.**

**Puck: WTF? y?  
**

**Shaft: idk but hes makin us pick. glee or ftball.**

**Puck: Damn. this isnt good. what r u gonna pick?**

**Shaft: i think im pickin glee. u?**

**Puck: idk...**

**Shaft: well u have all night to think. tomrrow is thurs.**

**Puck: yea well...**

Puck shut off his phone and flopped down on his bed. No matter what people though he actually liked glee. It made him happy after a crappy day. And he's been having a lot of those lately. But he would deny it if you ever asked him. Glee was the only thing that kept him from throwing kids into dumpsters and slushing them. He was trying to prove to Quinn that he could be there for her and his kid. Glee was suppose to help her realize that he wasn't such an asshole.

_Fucking Takanaka. How the hell am I suppose to prove to Quinn that I'm a better than St. Finn? Glee is the only way I ever even see her! She the whole reason I even freaking joined!_ He groaned as he realized another problem. _Rachel._ She had been pretty nice to him since they had started dating. He didn't understand how could she even stand to be in the same room let alone like him enough to go out with him. She should hate him. He was such an ass to her. He did admit that he was relieved that she wasn't that mad at him. He had a strange feeling in the pit at the bottom of his stomach as he though what she would do when she found out that he was the father of Quinn's baby and not Finn. He was still laying on his bed as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rachel had walked out of school looking around the school's parking lot as if someone was following her. She walked over to her car and proceeded to make her way towards her house. She had no idea what had compelled her to hide in a supply closet and wait for Noah to come back so she could attach her lips to his. She didn't understand why he had sang to her. She was sure that he didn't even like her enough to serenade her. Just last week he had slushied her. If someone had told her last week that she would have locked herself in a supply closet with Noah Puckerman she would have laughed in your face and given you the number to her therapist.

As she turned into her driveway she was wondering why she couldn't even muster any of the animosity she had towards the mohawked teen last week. As she said her hellos to her fathers she went upstairs to her room only to stop and stare at her bed. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingertips as she remembered the way it had felt to have him draped over her kissing her as if she was the only person in the world. She made her way to her desk and tried to concentrate as she finished her homework and posted her daily myspace video.

She was uploading her video when Kurt messaged her.

**Beyonce: O M Gee! Did u hear?**

**BrdwayDiva: Did I hear what exactly Kurt?**

**Beyonce: ftball studs have to pick between glee or ftball!**

**BrdwayDiva: Wait. What?**

**Beyonce: well apparently Takanaka is jealous over 's relationship between him and ms. p. n he made a mandatory practice on thurs.**

**BrdwayDiva: What? Oh this is a tragedy! The boys will certainly pick football over glee. There is no way they would pick slushy facials over popularity! If they leave we won't have enough members to compete at Sectionals! Glee club will be over!**

**Beyonce:****Ugh.**** I know sweetie. I already announced in the showers 2day that I am tots committed to glee. **

**BrdwayDiva: Well I am glad that you are staying in glee. I can not help but be devastated by the news however. Well I am off. I need to make sure I get my full night's sleep. Good night Kurt.**

**Beyonce:**** Night Diva B. **

Rachel logged off and went through the motions to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and she wanted to be well rest for the the inevitable doom that awaited her tomorrow. She knew that she needed to break things off with Noah. They would no longer be able to be together when Noah inevitably chose football. She fell asleep sadly at the knowledge that she was no longer going to be able to see Finn or Noah. She didn't know why she felt the twinge of sadness knowing she would no longer be part of Noah's life. She only agreed to being with Noah hoping to make Finn jealous. Now she wasn't even going to be able to though with her plan.

* * *

There was a hostile feeling in the air in the hallways of William McKinley. Everyone by now knew that the football players in glee had been given an ultimatum. Glee or football. If they chose glee there would be a major power shift change. Everyone was waiting for 3:30. The other football players where going to use their methods of persuasion to make sure that the glee guys made the right choice. There was no way in hell that they were going to let the hockey team take over. They had already cornered Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford in the morning. Finn already had his warning. All they needed was to make sure that Puck got the message. None of the guys wanted to slushy Puck. Everyone knew that slushying him was like signing your death certificate.

They decided that about 5 guys would slushy him. There was no way he could take all 5 guys on at once. Once he remember what it was like to be only a football stud, he would thank them for helping make the right decision and not seek retribution. All 5 guys had been positioned at different spots that surrounded the cafeteria. They were going to slushy him during lunch. He was the one who needed to be humiliated the most. They knew that by humiliating Puck in front of everyone that they would succeed in their mission to get all the guys to pick football because there was in way in hell that Puck was going to back down.

* * *

Puck just knew something bad was going to happen. He woke up an hour before his alarm went off and couldn't go back to sleep. He had to shower with cold water because the boiler had broken halfway through his shower leaving him with shampoo in his hair. He knew he was going to have a craptastic day when his truck didn't start. He had to walk to school. Granted he didn't live that far from school but still. Besides his morning being so shitty but he had make it to lunch without anymore problems. He meet up with Rachel and made out with her for a while before she told him she would meet him in the cafeteria for lunch. She she wanted to go get her raincoat from the choir room to protect her from the slushies.

He was walking towards the cafeteria in a daze. He still had no idea what he was going to do when 3:30 came along. He had a lot to consider. His reputation, badassness, and his popularity if he picked football or his baby, Quinn, and Rachel if he picked glee. The latter didn't really didn't really affect his decision. At least that was what he was telling himself. He had no idea why Berry had such a weird effect on him. She treated him like he was one of the most important things in her life. He liked coming for first for once in his life. He couldn't shake the pang of jealousy that he felt when he saw her make moon eyes at Finn. It's not like he actually cared about her anyways. He was just using her to get to Quinn. To his baby.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that there were football players surrounding him. He was finally snapped out of his reverie when he was hit from 5 different sides.

One of the football players stepped forward to threaten Puck. "You better make the right choice or this is what you can expect for the rest of the year." And they left Puck standing in a puddle of corn syrup.

* * *

Rachel could find Noah anywhere. She had been waiting for him at the glee table. After 15 minutes she decides to go look for him because she knew that the football players where on a slushy rampage. Mike, Matt, and Finn had all been hit so far so she assumes that it was only a matter of time until they went for Noah. She walking walking towards his locker when she heard Noah and Quinn arguing. They weren't bothering to lower their voices because no one was ever in the hallway during lunch.

"How do you expect me to take you seriously? All you ever do is prove how unreliable you are. I need someone who is going to be there for me. You won't even stop sexting! You're even dating Manhands! That shows that you how much of an inconsiderate ass you are. Walking around holding her hand and kissing her! We all see that you're just using her to make me jealous!" Quinn yelled at Puck.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rachel was hiding around the corner from where Quinn and Puck were arguing. _Why is Quinn so upset that I is dating Noah? Isn't it enough that she already has Finn? Now she wants Noah now too?_

"Stop attacking me! This is your fault! If you weren't such a bitch and just let me help you like I wanted to when I found out we wouldn't have this problem! And what the hell does this have to do with Rachel? Only you would know that I am using her to make you jealous! Nobody else knows that that's MY baby!" Puck pointed at Quinn's belly.

"Your baby?"

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed it! ****Will you keep reading?**

**So was it good or bad? ****Bad being 'constructive'.**** Reviews would be appreciated! **

**Thanks for reading :)**

**I am like Tinkerbell. I need reviews to live!**

**Donna **


End file.
